


Bullseye

by Mhoram



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, Post-Battle of Scarif, Pre-Slash, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Cassian teaches Bodhi how to use a blaster





	

Bodhi was focused on a particular piece of machinery when the door opened.

He looked up to find Cassian standing in the doorway, his arms crossed with a blaster at his side.

He couldn't help notice that Cassian looked a little worse for wear. His jacket had holes, his face was smeared with dirt.

"Back from a mission?"

Cassian nodded and sat on the bed nearby. They had recently began to share a room.

Not that Bodhi minded, Cassian was often away on mission while Bodhi remained behind to run repairs and flight checks to make sure everything was in working order.

His eyes drifted from the machinery in front of him to Cassian's belt from which his blaster hung on his belt.

Cassian eye’s followed Bodhi’s to the blaster at his side. He seemed to understand what Bodhi wanted without him having to voice it out loud.

“Do you want to learn?”

“Learn what?”

“How to use one of these.” Cassian pointed to the blaster on his belt.

“Oh that, I-I don’t think I could.”

“Oh?” Cassian raised an eyebrow. “I would have thought imperial pilots would have at least received some basic defense training with a blaster.”

Bodhi shook his head, “They couldn’t very well train all the cargo pilots, we were mainly taught basic evasion and self-defense.”

  
“So you’ve never used a blaster before?”

  
Bodhi looked down slightly embarrassed “No, I haven’t even so much as touched one.”

Cassian grinned “Would you like to?”

Bodhi found his face growing extremely hot and for a second he had forgotten what they had been talking about. It could so easily be misconstrued as something else. He sighed and got up from his workbench and made his way over to Cassian.

He reached out as Cassian handed the blaster to him. It was not as heavy as he thought, he was already getting used to the grip as he waved it back and forth before quickly stopping.  
“It’s not armed, I put the safety on each time I come back from a mission.”

  
Bodhi breathed a sigh of relief and handed the blaster back to Cassian. He exchanged a small smile with Cassian and went back to his work.

“Would you like some target practice?”

Bodhi looked up in surprise, “I don’t think, that’s a good idea. I’ve never shot a blaster before, I might end up shooting someone on accident.”

Cassian walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll be with you every step of the way, don’t worry.”

Bodhi nodded and followed Cassian outside, they weaved through groups of rebels all trying to get to one place of another. Until they finally arrived, they were in a wide open area, a forest clearing. Placed in front of him was an array of targets with bullseyes on them. Cassian directed him to stand a few feet away from the targets before handing him a blaster.

“I believe in you Bodhi”

Cassian placed a hand on his shoulder before backing away and standing off to the side.

Bodhi looked down at the blaster in his hand. Already he could barely get a grip on the thing. It was then he realized that he was shaking.

“I’m right here Bodhi. I’m right here with you.”

He heard Cassian’s voice from just a few feet away. Breathing through his nose, he focused on the targets in front of him.

“Now take off the safety.”

Bodhi did as he was instructed and took the safety off. He raised his blaster up and took aim until he was facing his target directly. He did a countdown in his head.

_1…..2…….3_

The shot rang out and collided with the target, he stared in shock. He had somehow managed to hit the target dead center. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

He turned to see Cassian smiling at him, he ran over excitedly.

“I did it” he said and he couldn’t stop grinning.

“I told you could.” 


End file.
